LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds (sightings of a more general nature may be recorded on the General sightings page). DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The 2015 London Bird Report is now out - to get a copy please click here. 'Tuesday 10th October 2017' *Brookmill Park: Little Egret, Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Chiffchaff, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Sidcup Place: Tawny Owl calling 06.40 next to Frognal Avenue (Ian Stewart) *Stoneleigh Station KT17: 5 Redwing s. 08:15 (Neil Batten) 'Monday 9th October 2017' *Bankside SE1: 1 Peregrine on Tate chimney, 1st winter Common Gull around pier, 1 Chiffchaff in Tate community garden (Reuben Braddock) *Brent Reservoir: Lesser Redpoll W over Shrike Field, 3 Meadow Pipit, 2 Mistle Thrush N (Simon Worsfold) *Brookmill Park: Little Egret, Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Ealing (W13): 10 Redwing W/NW over garden late morning. Also 4 small unidentified finches, 2 alba wagtail, 5+ Meadow Pipit, 1 Chaffinch, female Sparrowhawk and Red Admiral. (Bill Haines). *Hampstead Heath: Snipe flushed 7:50 (Dave Porritt) 60 Redwing N/NW, 25 Song Thrush same, 5 Blackbirds N, 100 Chaffinch W, 20 Redpoll, mostly N, 50 M. Pipits W/SW, 3 Common Gulls W, 2 Swallows W, 2 Chiffchaffs at Hedge 1 (Pete Mantle) *Heathrow: WHITE STORK. unconfirmed report of one circling over the airport c.16.00. (Adam Cheeseman) *Leyton Flats/Snaresbrook: 2 Hawfinch '''N at c10.15, 6 Pied/White Wagtails over, 28 Redwing, 5 Song Thrush, 5 Chaffinch, Reed Bunting S, 18 Gadwall, 9 Shoveler, 17 Pochard (Stuart Fisher) *Mayflower Park: Peregrine, Sparrowhawk, 100 Redwings and 10 Chaffinches west 1115-1130 (Bob Smith) *New Change EC2: 2 Sparrowhawk high S, 8 alba Wagtails S, 90 Redwings W, 12 Song Thrush W, 16 Chaffinch WNW, 1 Redpoll sp SW (Nick Senior) *Oxleas Wood: Chaffinch, Sparrowhawk fm, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Blackcap fm, 4 Goldfinch, 15 Goldcrest, 4 '''Firecrest, 5 Redwing over, Kestrel m (Ron Turner) *Pinner (HA5): 4 Redwing north-west, Chiffchaff, 3 Cormorant - two west at 09:34 & one south at 09:54, 7 Jay, 2 Jackdaw, Coal Tit & 7 Goldfinch (Jon Ridge) *Richmond Park: 70 Pochard, 2 Red-crested Pochard, juv male Peregrine, Buzzard, 260 Wood Pigeon SW, Kingfisher, Swallow, 5 House Martin S, Grey Wagtail, 15 Meadow Pipit, 4 Stonechat, 7 Mistle Thrush over, 1,030 Redwing flew W mainly 08.30-10.00, 130 Starling - 50 of these left roost and 80 flew SW, 80 Chaffinch W, Redpoll over, 7 Reed Bunting (J.Wilczur) *Roding Valley Lake: Juvenile Red-necked Grebe present at south end, 12:55 (Roy Woodward). *RSPB Rainham Marshes: RED-THROATED PIPIT one reported flying south mid-afternoon (Birdguides) *Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): 162 Redwing most W 07.00 - 09.00, Skylark, 4+ Pied Wagtail, 20+ Chaffinch W, 2 Meadow Pipit SE, Sparrowhawk, 2 Peregrine, 2 Mistle Thrush E (Ian Stewart) *St James's Park: 160 Redwing over NW 08:00-09:00 and one feeding on berries on a Rowan tree, 1 Kingfisher (Frank Nugent). Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Kingfisher, f Shoveler. No Redwings 09:15-09:45 (Tom Jordan). *Strayfield Road, EN2: 3 Goldcrest, male Bullfinch (Robert Callf) *The Ridgeway, Mill Hill: 33 Redwing NW 07:30-09:00, Also 2 Fieldfare 09:28+14:13, Grey Heron, 3 Pied Wagtail, Goldcrest, 17 Meadow Pipit NW 11:00-11:15, 37 Goldfinch NW 11:20-11:30, 2 House Martin S 14:20 (Samuel Levy) *Tyttenhanger Gravel Pits: 2 Great Egret again with 7 Little Egret. Probable Caspian Gull 2nd or 3rd calendar year. Peregrine hunting. No sign of the little stint mid morning. (Jo Edwards) *Wanstead Flats: 60+ Chaffinch through, 2 Siskin, 3 Linnet, 25+ Meadow Pipit, 4 Skylark, 2 Yellow-legged Gull (same birds as yesterday) in small gull roost by the Alex, 5 Chiffchaff, 2 Goldcrest, 25 Redwing, 4 Mistle Thrush, 6 Song Thrush, m Stonechat, 40+ Long-tailed Tit, 2 Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrel, 2 Teal (Nick Croft) *Wimbledon: Painted Lady found in Worple Rd garden; fresh looking but not very active (Neil Anderson) *Worcester Park: 2 Meadow Pipits, 21 Pied Wagtail , Peregrine (same as Mayflower Park bird) attacking migrant Redwings (Bob Smith) *Wormwood Scrubs: female Stonechat, 7 Linnet, 5 Meadow Pipit, Kestrel (Francis O'Sullivan) 'Sunday 8th October 2017' *Alexandra Park: Redpoll, 2 Siskin (APOG. Birders) *Barnes, Barn Elms Playing Fields: Leach's Petrel in from the NW 07.28 quite low, circled then flew towards river, presumably to exit downriver, 3 alba Wagtail S/SW, 18 Meadow Pipit SW, 4 Song Thrush in, 3 Redwing SE/W, Blackbird in, 22 Jay S, 2 Lesser Redpoll S, 6 Goldfinch SE, 6 Chaffinch NW, 3 Linnet S, 2 Siskin W, Red Admiral S (R.Kaye) *Bayhurst Wood area: walk n/s and back but not around = 6 Skylark, Little Owl 6.55am, 4 Stonechat, 22 Meadow Pipit+, 3+ Reed Bunting, Greenfinch, Bullfinch, 3 Redwing, Grey Wagtail, Little Egret (Dan Pinkham) *Brent Reservoir: juvenile Peregrine, Lapwing, 6 Snipe, 3 Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper, Stonechat in shrike field, Skylark over (Brent Birders) *Fairlop Waters: Stonechat, Little Owl, Grey Wagtail, Meadow Pipit, Skylark, Chiffchaff, Lapwing (Neil Twyford) *Fryent Country Park: 5 Redwing, 4 House Martin, Swallow, 2+ Skylark over, 16 Magpie (Joe Taylor) *Gallions Reach: Patch Mega 2 COAL TIT, Rock Pipit, 8 Black-tailed Godwit, 11 Redshank (KJM) *Iver: 85 '''Red Kite and 3 Common Buzzard (C Lamsdell) *Kentish Town, NW5: Peregrine falcon relentlessly buzzing a Gull over Murphy's Yard, 3 Common Buzzard, two together drifting S at 14:50, one also S at 15:10, also two W earlier, Kestrel and Sparrowhawk over, Chiffchaff, 2 House Martin NW (Frank Nugent). *Kentish Town, Arctic Street: C.Buzzard flew W at 0930 (Pete Mantle) *KGV Reservoir: Goosander, '''3 Peregrine interacting together, Sparrowhawk, 3 Common Buzzard, Grey Plover straight through North 0745, Common Sandpiper, 7 Skylark over, 20+ Meadow Pipit, 2 Stonechat, Mistle Thrush, 37 Redwing over, 2 Swallow, 2 Cetti's Warbler, Little Owl (Neville Smith). *Lodge Farm, Nazeing: Cuckoo, 35 Skylark, 7 Meadow Pipit, 4 Yellowhammer, Common Buzzard, 2 Kestrel, 5 Red-legged Partridge, 3 Goldcrest (Martin Shepherd) *Lonsdale Rd Res (part of WeBS count): 2 Little Egret, 5 Heron, 6 Cormorant, 2 Little Grebe (1 juv), 10 Shoveler, 66 Teal, surprisingly only 1 Coot (my lowest ever count for this species) (Neil Anderson) *Pinner (HA5): 8 Jay, Green Woodpecker, Coal Tit, Goldcrest, Pied Wagtail north & 9 Goldfinch (Jon Ridge) *Rainham Marshes RSPB: Little Stint and''' Ruff''' from shooting butts hide on target pools,' '''also Goldfinch, Skylark, Linnet, Curlew, Lapwing, Marsh Harrier, Kestrel, Cetti's Warbler, Little Grebe, Stonechat, Teal, Pintail, Shoveler, Black-tailed Godwit, Skylark, Great Crested Grebe (Jack Headley) *Ranelagh Gardens: 2 ''alba Wagtails S, 5 Redwing S, Chiffchaff, 5 Coal Tit (no ater though), 3 Siskin SW (Nick Senior) *Roding Valley Meadows LNR and Recreation Ground Lake: Red-necked Grebe (juv) present at 18:30 by fishing platforms, also 2 Buzzard, 2 Kingfisher, Blackcap, Chiffchaff, Reed Bunting (Barry Jones) *Staines Reservoirs: 1 Brent Goose till mid am only. 2 Little Stint, 2 Black-tailed Godwit, 12 Dunlin, 6 Ruff, 5 Ringed Plover, 1 Black-necked Grebe. (Bob Warden, Franko J Maroevic) *Theobalds Park Farm: Common Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, 6 Swallow, 3 Stonechat, 2 Treecreeper, 6 Goldcrest, Reed Bunting (Neville Smith). *Totteridge Valley, Belmont Farm: 18 Redwing, 25 Goldfinch, 3 Common Buzzard, 5 Fieldfare, 3 Chiffchaff, 7 Pied Wagtail, 2 Stock Dove, 77+ Starling, 4 Meadow Pipit, 5 Collared Dove, 2 Egyptian Geese, 2 Grey Heron, Grey Wagtail, 3 Green Woodpecker, Swallow W 13:40, Also Muntjac and 2+ Red Admiral. (Samuel Levy) *Victoria Park: Coal Tit (site first for me), 10 Mistle Thrush, Red Admiral (Harry Harrison) *Walthamstow Marshes: 5 Meadow Pipit, 1 Stonechat (f, alarm-calling in reedmace on the pond) in Bomb Crater field at 11:00 (Alastair Dent) Little Egret on rear paddock (Jon Agar) *Wanstead Flats: 2 Yellow-legged Gull (same as for the 3rd), 16 Common Gull, Stonechat (new bird), 20 Meadow Pipit, 3 Grey Wagtail, 3 Skylark, 16+ Chiffchaff, Goldcrest, 3 Siskin, 10+ Linnet, Reed Bunting, 2 Kestrel. 2 Sparrowhawk, 8 Teal, 8 Shoveler (James Heal/Nick Croft) 2 Song Thrush, 2 House Martin (Reuben Braddock) *Wanstead Park: Water Rail, Kingfisher, 2 Nuthatch, 19 Siskin (James Heal/Tim Harris) *Waterworks NR, Walthamstow late pm: 10 Redwing, Water Rail calling, Kingfisher, numerous Goldcrests, Blackcaps, Chiffchaffs and L-t Tits (David Callahan). *Worcester Park, Garden KT4: 1 Meadow Pipit S, 2 Pied Wagtails W and 1 Song Thrush, 8:00-8:45 (Isaiah Rowe). 'Saturday 7th October 2017' *Bow Creek: 2 Kingfisher, both visible at 12:15, and 2 Common Sandpiper, Grey Wagtail (Frank Nugent). *Brent Reservoir: Little Egret, 12 Common Snipe, 3 Green Sandpiper, 6 House Martins, 4 Chiffchaff, 2 Siskin (Brent Birders) *Eastcote (Abbotsbury Gardens): a cacophony of House Sparrows heard from a residential property - still audible 100 yards away around 30 birds (Jon Ridge) *Eastcote (Field End Road): Grey Wagtail & Pied Wagtail over (Jon Ridge) *East India Dock: Cetti's Warbler singing in the rain, 2 Kingfisher, both visible at 13:00 but possibly the Bow Creek birds, Little Egret, 46 Teal, Chiffchaff (Frank Nugent). *Fryent Country Park: Stonechat in horse paddocks, 2 Siskin, 5 Redwing, Blackcap (Joe Taylor) *Gunpowder Park: Redwing, Stonechat, Blackcap, Redpoll sp (Neville Smith). *Priest Hill, Ewell: 83 Redwing nw, 2 Stonechat, 14 Meadow Pipit, 400+ Herring Gull, 2 Common Gull (Neil Batten) *Lamorbey Park: a.m. Little Grebe, Little Egret, 2 Grey Heron, 13 Egyptian Geese, f Teal, 2 Peregrine, Common Gull, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Grey Wagtail over, 4 Pied Wagtail, 2 Chiffchaff in tit flock, Nuthatch, 2 Jackdaw, 50+ Carrion Crow, 2 Goldcrest (Mike Amos). *Rainham Marshes RSPB: 2 Raven, Little Stint, Curlew Sandpiper, Common Snipe, 2 Black-tailed Godwit (Tom Bell, David Brown, Simon Worsfold) *Richmond Park: 2 Siskin, 9 Stonechat including a grey bird (presumably last winter's returning bird) 1 kingfisher (Pen Ponds) (Hugh Bradshaw) *Stewardstone Marsh: Stonechat, Cetti's Warbler, Treecreeper (Neville Smith). *Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): Tawny Owl calling 00.08 (Ian Stewart) *Staines Reservoirs: 4 Barnacle Goose, 4 Ruff, 1 Goldeneye fem, 1 Black-necked Grebe all on S basin by mid am. (Bob Warden, Dave Carlsson per FJM) *St James' Park: 1 Kingfisher (JSL) *Totteridge Valley: Common Snipe (first of year) flushed in owl field but flew off high, f Stonechat, Siskin, 6 Meadow Pipit, 4 Greenfinch, 5 Teal, Chiffchaff. (Ian Ellis); f Stonechat still, 37+ Stock Dove, 8 Meadow Pipit, 25 Rook, 20 Goldfinch, Common Gull, Kestrel, 6 Chiffchaff, 3 Goldcrest, 7 Teal, Little Owl, 6 Redwing dropped into usual winter Roost 18:20 ''(Samuel Levy) *Trent Park: '''Firecrest' foraging in laurel SW edge of Rough Lot 12:29 and 12:58 - 12:59 (Robert Callf) *Tyttenhanger Gravel Pits: Little Stint at 11.00am on the sandy edge of the east lake from the central north/south path view point by the sand belt (Jo Edwards) *Wanstead Flats: 14 Redwing, Stonechat, 10+ Meadow Pipit, 4 Goldcrest, 6 Chiffchaff, Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, Great Crested Grebe, 8 Teal (Wanstead Birders) *Wimbledon Common: Putney Heath highlights - Chiffchaff, 5 Greenfinch, 10+ Redwing, 4 Reed Bunting & f Sparrowhawk (Les & Angela Evans-Hill). *Wormwood Scrubs: 2 Stonechat, c6 Meadow Pipit (Charlie Farrell) 'Friday 6th October 2017' *Brent Reservoir: 2 Common Sandpiper, Green Sandpiper, 2 Lapwing, 3 Common Snipe, best of vis-mig 3 Meadow Pipit, 9 Siskin (Stephen Branley, Andrew Verrall) *Boxer's Lake, Enfield: 2 Egyptian Goose, 3 Mandarin Duck 1m 2f, 12 Shoveler, 4 Common Pochard 2 adult male, 1 juvenile/first-winter male and 1 female, 21 Tufted Duck (Robert Callf) *Canons Farm: 1 Snipe, 1 Reed Bunting, 9 Meadow Pipit, 10 Skylark, 40 Linnet, 1 Stonechat, 1 Peregrine (CFBWBG) *Churchill Gardens - Pimlico: 30 House Sparrows one of few Inner London colonies left. How to get House Sparrows back in London Parks? Answer - duplicate the habitat - area of nest colony at Churchill Gardens (and other places were Sparrows are still successful) in all the London Parks, you will not find this exact type of hedge in any London Parks except Churchill Gardens, also no buildings in any of the big parks have suitable cavities anymore they've all been repaired as have buildings around the parks (Michael Mac) *Crossness: Great White Egret on West Paddock - a long-overdue first site record (Mike Robinson per JA) *Dollis Brook, Holders Hill: Meadow Pipit, Kingfisher flew out from the grass over side turning near Holders Hill Cirus Bus Stop calling loudly. (Samuel Levy) *Eastcote (Field End Road): Grey Wagtail over (Jon Ridge) *Finchley: Garden N3 - Tawny Owl calling 18:54. (Samuel levy) *Foots Cray Meadows: Hobby mobbed by a Crow (Mikey Amos) possible Yellow-browed Warbler heard, but only once, 4 Mute Swan, Tufted Duck, Little Grebe, 2 Little Egret, 6 Common Buzzard, 2 Sparrowhawk, Water Rail, Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Skylark, 4+ Meadow Pipit, 2 Grey Wagtail, 10+ Chiffchaff, 20+ Goldcrest, Coal Tit, 2+ Jay, 20+ Linnet, 30+ Goldfinch, 4+ Redpoll, 2 Bullfinch (Ian Stewart) *Fryent Country Park: juv m Goshawk flew over at 12:35, 2 Red Kite, Common Buzzard, fem Sparrowhawk, Swallow, Woodlark flew over calling loudly and going W at 13:35, 4+ Skylark flying W, Redpoll sp. over (Joe Taylor) *Greenford UB6: Sparrowhawk circling over home garden mobbed by 3 Crow, Red Admiral (Neil Anderson) *Greenway (Bow End): Stock Dove, 2 Jays, 3 Ring necked Parakeets (G.Harding) *Hammersmith: Iffely Road - (visible migration) 3 Redpoll sp and Siskin over S/E 0800hrs (Neville Smith). *KGV Reservoir: 2 alba Wagtails on Central Causeway, 1 Swallow & 2 House Martins flew NE, 1 Common Sandpiper, Grey Wagtail, m Sparrowhawk. 12.40 - 1.30pm (Davey Leach); 2 Goosander, Black-necked Grebe, Stonechat (Neville Smith). *Lamorbey Park: 2 Mute Swan, 12 Canada Goose, 14 Egyptian Goose, f Teal, 2 Little Grebe, 4 Cormorant, Little Egret, Grey Heron, Peregrine, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Pied Wagtail, 4+ Song Thrush, Blackcap, Chiffchaff, 10+ Goldcrest, Coal Tits, Nuthatch, 2+ Jay, Jackdaw (Ian Stewart) *Leyton Roundabout: Grey Wagtail, Greenfinch, c12 House Sparrows, Chaffinch, Wren, Blackcap, Common Whitethroat, and flyover Buzzard (Ken Murray) *London Wetland Centre: 1 Little Egret, 1 Snipe, 2 Stonechat (S. Patel) *Netherhouse Farm: 2 Stonechat, 8 Red-legged Partridge, 3 Stock Dove, 3 Meadow Pipit, 4 Common Buzzard, 2 Sparrowhawk, 3 Kestrel (Martin Shepherd) *New Change EC2 skywatch: 3 alba Wagtails S, 1 Grey Wagtail S, 5 Meadow Pipit SW, 1 Swallow S, 24 Jackdaws WNW in 1 flock, 2 Redpoll sp SW, 3 Linnet SW (Nick Senior) *Oxleas Wood: male Kestrel, 2 Common Buzzard, 6 Jackdaw, 15+ Goldfinch, 6 Goldcrest, Firecrest, 2 Treecreeper, 3 Coal Tit, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Song Thrush, 3 Nuthatch, Stock Dove (Ron Turner) *Pinner (HA5): 4 Jay (Jon Ridge) *Richmond Park: 48 Pochard, Red Kite, 7 Buzzard - including six together (J.Wilczur); Peregrine (J.Few); 2 Kingfisher, 10 Stonechat (Friday Group) *Roding Valley, Buckhurst Hill, Essex: No sign of (reported?) Red-necked Grebe pm - only a Great Crested Grebe. *St James's Park: Kingfisher (Frank Nugent); 2 Chiffchaff - one on Duck island and singing bird on island at Western end. (Bill Haines) *Swanscombe Marsh: Marsh Harrier, 15 Lapwing, 24 Redshank, Common Sandpiper, Mediterranean Gull, Water Pipit, Common Redstart, 7 Stonechat, 12 Cetti's Warbler, 18 Bearded Tit, Raven (Andrew Self). 13.30-17.30: 9 Gadwall, 9 Shoveler, 2 Teal, 8 Mute Swan (3 juv & 5 adult), 2 Marsh Harrier (female type & Male), 1 Little Egret, 1 Whinchat, 1 Ring-necked Parakeet, 3 Cetti's Warbler, 6 Stonechat, 2 Chiffchaff, 4 Bearded Tit, 1 Raven, 3 Sparrowhawk, 1 Kestrel, 2 Reed Bunting, Water Rail (heard Black Duck Marsh) (Roger Keith) *River Lea (nr Bow Locks): 2 Kingfishers (fighting, even into the river - perhaps territorial) (G.Harding) *Staines Moor: Merlin, 2 Little Egret at dusk (Charlie Farrell) *Teddington: Kingfisher along Thames. Sparrowhawk crossed from Kingston in direction of Bushy Park at 0930, Little Egret flew downstream at 1835 - I'm just assuming it was a Little because it was getting dark (Mike Foster) *The Ridgeway, Mill Hill: House Martin NE 07:18, 10 Siskin S (8 08:12, 2 09:43), Meadow Pipit S 10:14 (Samuel Levy) *Totteridge Valley/ Darlands Lake: 7+ Chiffchaff, 18+ Meadow Pipit, 5 Goldcrest, 28+ Goldfinch, 27+ Stock Dove, 8 Teal, Lesser Redpoll (calling from trees Southern edge 'Owl' field before flying high to the E), 3 Stonechat (m in 'Owl' field, m+f path to Long Pond), 2 Reed Bunting, 26+ Rook, 2 Treecreeper, Little Owl, 2 Pied Wagtail (Samuel Levy) * Trent Park: 2 Common Buzzard, 15 Goldfinch, Grey Wagtail, 3 m Mandarin, Nuthatch, Chiffchaff ( Pete Lowman ). *Trent Park: Grey Wagtail along Merryhills Brook at bridle path, Chiffchaff (Robert Callf) *Wanstead Flats: 8 Stonechat, c 20 Lesser Redpoll, 8 Siskin, 20 + Linnet, 2 Reed Bunting, 20 + Meadow Pipit, Grey Wagtail, 4 Skylark, 3 Mistle Thrush, 15+ Chiffchaff, Blackcap, 7 Goldcrest, 8 Teal, 5 Shoveler, 50 Egyptian Goose, Coal Tit, 3 Kestrel, 2 Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft/James Heal) *Wanstead Park: Lesser Redpoll, Siskin, Linnet, 10 Goldcrest, 8 Chiffchaff, Nuthatch, Meadow Pipit. Sparrowhawk, Buzzard, Little Egret, 10 Teal, Wigeon, 21 Shoveler, 42 Gadwall, 11 Tufted Duck, f Pochard, 2 Little Grebe (Nick Croft/James Heal) *Worcester Park: 2 Meadow Pipits, 8 Song Thrushes - probably migrants (Bob Smith) 'Thursday 5th October 2017' *Alexandra Park: 8+ Chiffchaff 1800 mostly fly catching from perimeter hawthorn opposite middle platform (Bob Watts) *Grovelands Park: Common Buzzard over 12:04, Shoveler juvenile, 2 Speckled Wood (Robert Callf) *Kensington Gardens: Ring-necked Parakeets landing on me even though I wasn't offering food and had my ear nibbled/bitten, a bloke selling peanuts to tourists to feed them with (Michael Mac). *Muswell Hill: Common Buzzard 15:40 just above Queens Wood tree-tops (Trevor Wyatt) *North Finchley: Sparrowhawk over c 14.00 (John Colmans) *North Wembley: Buzzard low north 11.50 mobbed by 6 Crows (Neil Anderson) *Pinner (HA5): Chiffchaff, 7 Jay, Green Woodpecker, Coal Tit, Goldcrest & Goldfinch (Jon Ridge) *Ruxley GPs (Permit only): 44 Gadwall, 15 Shoveler, f Pochard, 2 Little Grebe, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 2 Little Egret, Sparrowhawk, Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Swallow, 2 Pied Wagtail, 2 Cetti’s Warbler, 8+ Chiffchaff, Goldcrest, Treecreeper, 2 Jackdaw over, Redpoll, 2 Bullfinch (Ian Stewart) *St James's Park: White Pelican soaring over lake at lunchtime in late autumn sunshine (Andrew Self); Kingfisher fishing throughout 14:00-14:45 (Frank Nugent). *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: 3 Stonechat, 1 Swallow, 2 Meadow Pipit, Linnet, Common Buzzard, 7 Teal, 50+ Goldfinch, 2 Nuthatch. (Simon Worsfold) Also Redwing NW 08:51, 300+ Black Headed Gull SW/W (Samuel Levy) *Wanstead Flats: Stonechat, 8+ Meadow Pipit, White Wagtail, Skylark, 8 Chiffchaff, 4 Goldcrest, 2 Kestrel, 3 Sparrowhawk including a really small male, 5 Shoveler, 7 Teal, Gadwall, Little Grebe, 10 Common Gull, Linnet (Nick Croft/Marco Johnson) 'Wednesday 4th October 2017' *Arrandene Open Space and Featherstone Hill: Lesser Redpoll flushed from the border between Mill Hill School playing field and Arrandene during football match. It gave 3 short sharp trills before flying off. (Samuel Levy) *Brent Reservoir: Common Sandpiper, 6 Common Snipe (East Marsh), Little Egret, Common Gull ad (North Marsh) (Andrew Haynes-am); Hobby N.Marsh, 29 House Martin through (Andrew Verrall-pm) *Eastcote (Abbotsbury Gardens): Fieldfare over at 13:22 & Pied Wagtail (Jon Ridge) *Earlsfield: Kestrel f flew from Wandsworth Cemetery and perched in trackside tree 12:55 (P. Redmond) *Hackney Marshes: 1 Great Crested Grebe (ad), 1 Kingfisher, 2+ Teal on Old R. Lea at 08:30 (Alastair Dent) *Leatherhead, Randalls Way: 6 Meadow Pipit s 08:40 (Neil Batten) *Leyton Flats: drake Mandarin, 22 Pochard, Little Egret, 26 Linnet in 2 flocks S, 2 Reed Bunting N, 11 Meadow Pipit over, 4 Siskin NW, Lesser Redpoll S (Stuart Fisher) *Pinner (HA5): Sparrowhawk, Chiffchaff, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Coal Tit, Long-tailed Tit, Goldcrest, Jackdaw & 4 Jay (Jon Ridge) *Roding Valley Meadows Lake: Red-necked Grebe (juv) still present at 17:00 by fishing platforms, also Kingfisher, Chiffchaff (Barry Jones) 40+ Linnets also present on cricket pitch (Quentin Given). *St James's Park: Kingfisher fishing throughout 14:00-15:00 (Frank Nugent); 2 Peregrine Falcon (P. Redmond). *Stave Hill: 1 Kingfisher on Globe Pond - elusive, 3-4 Chiffchaff, 3 Green Finch at the Shed this morning (John Cadera) *Swanscombe Marsh : 15.30 - 17.30, 6 Stonechat, 2 Cettis Warbler, 1 Whinchat, 2 Redshank, 2 Lapwing, 5 Bearded Tit, (Botany Meadow reedbed), 1 Kingfisher, 1 Stock Dove, 15 Meadow Pipit (Roger Keith) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: 3 Chiffchaff (Bob Watts) *Trent Park: Grey Wagtail first-winter water outlet lower lake (Robert Callf) *Wanstead Flats: 3 Stonechat, 36 Chaffinch west, 7 Lesser Redpoll, 2 Linnet, Reed Bunting, ad Yellow-legged Gull low west over brooms, 10+ Meadow Pipit, Grey Wagtail, 3 Skylark, Nuthatch, 3 Chiffchaff, 2 Goldcrest, 10 Teal, 5 Shoveler, Gadwall, Little Grebe, 2 Kestrel, 2 Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft) *Woodford Green: 3-4 Chiffchaff, Firecrest and Song Thrush before 9.15am (Ken Murray) 'Tuesday 3rd October 2017' *Brent Reservoir: vis mig: 18 Swallow, 3 Pied Wagtail, 4 Meadow Pipit, 5 Mistle Thrush, 30 Starling, 5 Chaffinch, 6 Greenfinch, 11 Goldfinch, 1 Lesser Redpoll, 2 Linnet, 3 Reed Bunting (07:00-09:00). Also 9''' Little Egret (North Marsh), House Sparrow (Main Hide), 3 Green Sandpiper, 7 Common Snipe, Common Sandpiper, Lapwing, Cetti's Warbler, Reed Bunting, Grey Wagtail, 3 Pied Wagtail, Common Gull (2CY), Greylag Goose and 20 House Martin. 2 Speckled Wood, Red Admiral, 2 Migrant Hawker (Brent Birders) *Canons Farm/Banstead Woods: 6 Pied Wagtail, 20 Chaffinch, 8 Meadow Pipit, 20 Skylark, 2 Wheatear, 2 Mistle Thrush (CFBWBG) *Cranford CP: 2-3 Grey Wagtail, 2 Kingfisher, Common Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrel, 5 Stock Dove, 4 Mistle Thrush, Green Woodpecker, GS Woodpecker, 9 Red Admiral, 6 Small Copper (Wendy Marks) *Crayford Marshes: Gadwall, c50 Teal, 3 Wigeon, 3 Pheasant, 2 Little Grebe, 6 Little Egret, Common Buzzard, 2 Sparrowhawk, 4 Kestrel, c30 Ringed Plover, 14 Lapwing, c20 Dunlin, Common Sandpiper, 2 Green Sandpiper, c80 Redshank, 2 Greenshank, 4+ Yellow-legged Gull, Kingfisher, 2 Skylark, Swallow W, 20+ Meadow Pipit, 4 '''Whinchat, 11 Stonechat, Blackcap, 6 Cetti’s Warbler, Chiffchaff, 3+ Goldcrest, 4 Jay, Rook, c200 Linnet, 2 Reed Bunting (Ian Stewart) *Crossness LNR: Hobby, 2 Peregrine, 2 Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, 2 Stonechat, 146 Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Grey Wagtail, Mistle Thrush, 2 Little Egret (Donna Zimmer et al) *Fishers Green (near sailing club): 12 House Martin (James Palmer) *Gallions Reach: Firecrest, Arctic Tern (KJM) *Hyde Park: 1 Firecrest nr St George Statue, 6 Chiffchaff - 2 bathing in Nell Gwynn statue, moulting scruffy Sparrowhawk over (Michael Mac) *Kingston/Richmond border Riverside (KT2 5BH): Kingfisher on opposite bank and sparrowhawk circling overhead (Phil Davies) *Leyton Flats/Snaresbrook: f/1st w Stonechat, 4 Rook '''W, Yellow Wagtail NE, 3+ Meadow Pipit, Redwing N, Reed Bunting W, Little Egret, Nuthatch (Stuart Fisher) *Morden. Torrington Way. 1 buzzard flew at roof top height along the gardens pursued by crows. (James Dee) *New Change EC2: 2 Redwing W, Chiffchaff, '''Brambling SW (Nick Senior) *Oxleas Wood: 10 Goldfinch, Mistle Thrush, 4 Nuthatch, 8 Goldcrest, 4 Firecrest, 2 Chiffchaff, 3 Jackdaw, Treecreeper, 3 Common Buzzard pair/one female, Stock Dove, female Sparrowhawk, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Song Thrush, male Blackcap, 3 Coal Tit (Ron Turner) *Pinner (HA5): 5 Jay, Coal Tit, Long-tailed Tit, Goldcrest & 2 Goldfinch (Jon Ridge) *Roding Valley Meadows Lake: Red-necked Grebe (juv) still present between 10.00 - 11.30 a.m. (Simon West) still present at 17:00, also Kingfisher, Blackcap (Barry Jones) *The Ridgeway, Mill Hill: 8 Redwing NW 07:37, Sparrowhawk NW 10:16 (Samuel Levy) *St James's Park: Kingfisher (two sightings), 2 Shoveler (Tom Jordan) *Staines Res: Black-necked Grebe, 5 Dunlin, 1 Goldeneye, 3 Little Stint, 15+ Ringed Plover, 5 Ruff, 1 Rock Pipit. (Jim Sweetland) *Stave Hill: Grey Heron, 14 Long-tailed Tit, 6 Goldcrest, 4 Chiffchaff, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker (John & Janet Cadera, Richard Page-Jones) *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: 10 Chiffchaff (one singing), 6 Buzzard (including 4 together), 2 Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, Kingfisher (Dollis Brook), 4 Teal; also 3 Speckled Wood, Comma and Red Admiral (John Colmans) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Clouded Yellow still, 2 Chiffchaff (Bob Watts) *Trent Park: 2 Common Buzzard, Kestrel, Chiffchaff, 2 G S Woodpecker, 9 Mandarin ( 5m,4f), 4 Blackcap, Song Thrush, 2 Goldfinch, Grey Wagtail. ( Pete Lowman). *Trent Park Golf Course: 2 House Martin (Robert Callf) *Victoria Park: 3 Great Crested Grebe (2 Juv 1 Ad) (JW Davies) *Wanstead Flats: m''' Whinchat', f Wheatear, 2 Stonechat, 6 Siskin, 5 Linnet, 10 Meadow Pipit, Grey Wagtail, Red Kite, Common Buzzard, 2 Sparrowhawk, 3 Kestrel, 3 Swallow, 14 Chiffchaff, 2 Goldcrest, 10 Teal, 3 Gadwall, 7 Shoveler, Little Grebe, 2 probable Yellow-legged Gull (Nick Croft) *West Putney, SW15: Siskin SW (R.Kaye) *Woodberry Wetlands: Water Rail - heard only, Peregrine, Sparrowhawk, Kingfisher, 2 Teal (Chris Farthing & Tony Butler) *Wormwood Scrubs:Stonechat,Whitethroat,Blackcap,Chiffchaff(Francis O'Sullivan) 'Monday 2nd October 2017' *Alexandra Park: 35+ House Martin, 2 Meadow Pipit, 10+ Chiffchaff (APOG Birders) *Barnes, Barn Elms Playing Fields: 4 '''Brambling' S, 10 Linnet S, 3 Chiffchaff. (R.Kaye) *Brookmill Park: Kingfisher, Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam) *Canons Farm/Banstead Woods: 1 Chiffchaff, 3 Skylark, 9 Buzzard, 1 Kestrel, 1 Sparrowhawk, 1 Little Owl, 2 Tawny Owl, 10 House Martin (CFBWBG) *Leyton Flats/Snaresbrook: drake Mandarin '''on Hollow Pond, '''Firecrest, Lesser Redpoll over, 17 Pochard, 23 Gadwall, Shoveler, 8 Goldcrest, 2 Grey Wagtails over, Sparrowhawk, 3 Meadow Pipit (Stuart Fisher) *Pinner (HA5): 2 Sparrowhawk, 2 House Martin south-east, 2 Jay, Jackdaw & 2 Goldfinch (Jon Ridge) *Ranelagh Gardens: 2 Chiffchaffs, 5 Goldcrests, 2 Siskins SW (Nick Senior) *Roding Valley Meadows Lake: juv Red-necked Grebe '''at 16:20, 26 Linnet (Barry Jones) *St James's Park: 2 Kingfisher (Frank Nugent). *Stoneleigh Station KT17: 2 Meadow Pipit S 08:37, 1 Coal Tit (Neil Batten) *The Ridgeway, Mill Hill: 6 Meadow Pipit (1 S 07:50, 3 SE 09:17, 2 S 10:09), 5 House Martin S 09:30, Hobby S 09:31, Common Buzzard NE 10:07, 2 Sparrowhawk mobbing Common Buzzard 12:51, Fieldfare NW 14:06. (Samuel Levy) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Clouded Yellow Scrapyard Meadow, 2 Chiffchaff (Bob Watts) *Trent Park: Barn Swallow, 6 House Martin (Robert Callf) *Tyttenhanger: Male Stonechat, c50 House Martin, Green Sandpiper, 3+ Siskin, 10+ Skylark (Twitter) *Wanstead Flats: 9 Chiffchaff, 4 Goldcrest, 3 Meadow Pipit, Skylark, Coal Tit, 9 Teal, 5 Shoveler, 3 Gadwall, Little Grebe, Kestrel, 35+ Lesser Black-backed Gull, 7 Common Gull (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 24 Wigeon, 46 Gadwall, 18 Teal, 7 Shoveler, f Pochard, 10 Tufted Duck, 4 Little Grebe, 2 Swallow, 10 Chiffchaff, Blackcap, 5 Goldcrest, Meadow Pipit (Nick Croft) *Woodford Green: Firecrest and Goldcrest 7.30am; Common Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, and a pair of Blackcap by 9.25am; also 4 Redwing over at 9.40am and Song Thrush at 10.15am, Chiffchaff at 11.20am and 4 House Martin drifting East at 16.17pm. (Ken Murray) '''Sunday 1st October 2017 *Alexandra Park: Yellow-browed Warbler '''still in mixed flock from middle platform adjacent to Wood Green Res 0815 (Gareth Richards), heard mid morning but no further sign, also 10+ Chiffchaff, 2 Blackcap, Coal Tit in flock, 7 juv Mute Swan, 3 1w Common Gull, Peregrine harassing gulls Wood Green Res, 8 Pied Wagtail playing fields (APOG Birders). 2 Hobbies over middle platform, with contact? calls. 2 Peregrines at same time with tree-top height fast 'fly-by'. 12.15 (Greg Smith et al) *Blackheath: Buzzard, 30 Swallow, 500 Starling (Ray Crouch) *Brent Reservoir: 11 Common Snipe, 4 Green Sandpiper, 5 Common Sandpiper, 40 House Martin, Bullfinch, Cetti's Warbler, Little Egret, Kingfisher, Common Gull, Water Rail, Greylag Goose. Also 9 Migrant Hawker (Brent Birders) *Canons Farm: 2 Red-legged Partridge, 1 Barn Owl, 2 Mistle Thrush, 1 Stonechat, 12 Meadow Pipit, 1 Pied Wagtail, 1 Little Owl, 2 Kestrel, 5 Buzzard, 2 Black-headed Gull, 39 Herring Gull, 2 Kestrel, 3 Rook, 8 Skylark, 2 Chiffchaff, 300 Linnet, 3 Yellowhammer (CFBWBG) *Crossness: 40 Lapwing, 40 Black-tailed Godwit, 50 Redshank, 140 Teal, 200 Black-headed Gull, 4 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 4 Little Egret, 4 Cormorant, 20 Canada Goose, Peregrine, 4 Pied Wagtail (Jon Agar) *Gunpowder Park: Stonechat (Neville Smith). *Holborn: 2 Fieldfare (resting on TV aerial before moving on) (Edward Troup) *KGV Reservoir: Goldeneye, '''Goosander, 200+ Shoveler, 5 Wigeon, 40+ Teal, Oystercatcher, Dunlin, Green Sandpiper, 2 Common Sandpiper, 3 Swallow, 30+ Meadow Pipit, Wheatear, Stonechat, 4 Yellow Wagtail, 3 Cetti's Warbler, 20+ Chiffchaff, 10+ Goldcrest (Neville Smith). *Lonsdale Road Reservoir: 3 Chiffchaff, 4 Little Egret, 62 Teal. 1 Yellow-legged Gull ad, on River foreshore at low tide, from Small Profit Dock Gardens. (Franko J Maroevic) * Muswell Hill: vis-mig 12.30-1300: 28 House Martin W, 5 Sand Martin NW, Swallow S, 3 Meadow Pipit S, 8 Mistle Thrush SW (Matt Evans) *Purfleet: 4 Little Stint (Fraser Simpson) *Roding Valley Meadows Lake: juv Red-necked Grebe '''still at 17:20, Little Egret, Kingfisher, Grey Wagtail (Barry Jones); Siskin, 2 Peregrine and 40+ House Martin over various parts of reserve (Joe Dickens) *Staines Reservoir: '''Merlin, 2''' Little Stint', 4 Pintail, Goldeneye, 2 Dunlin, 7 Ruff, 1 Sparrowhawk (Thomas Gibson) *Stratford, Olympic Park: Lesser Whitethroat (Greenway), 2 Blackcap, 18+ Chiffchaff, 30 Pied Wagtail, 6 Gadwall, 7 Little Grebe, 3 Teal, imm Sparrowhawk (Stuart Fisher) *Totteridge Valley, Belmont Farm: 11+ Chiffchaff, 72+ Starling, '''Lesser Whitethroat', 5 Greenfinch, Goldcrest, 15+ Pied Wagtail, Grey Wagtail, 2 Mistle Thrush, Treecreeper, Coal Tit, 5 Collared Dove, 2 Grey Heron, 2 Meadow Pipit, 7 Canada Geese, 2 Egyptian Geese, 10 House Martin W 12:10, 12 Goldfinch, Common Buzzard, 3 Red-legged Partridge, Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 42+ Stock Dove (Samuel Levy) *Tyler's Common, Harold Wood (midday): c50 House Martins, Swallow, Goldcrest, 5 Chiffchaffs (David Callahan). *Walthamstow Marshes: Rear Paddocks: Sparrowhawk and Kestrel each mobbed by Crow, Mistle Thrush, Little Egret, 20+ Linnet flock with Starlings; Cow Field: Kestrel, Wheatear on East fence line, Stonechat, Whinchat, at 14.45 (Jan Dobbie) *Wanstead Flats: 2 Hobby, Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrel, 40+ House Martin, 15 Swallow, 16 Chiffchaff, 3 Blackcap, 4 Goldcrest, Mistle Thrush, 7 Common Gull, f Teal, 3 Gadwall, 7 Linnet (Nick Croft) *Winchmore Hill N21 garden: Goldcrest (huddled, looked exhausted) (Fran Shipp) ---- Archived News Link to previous months